Try
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Blaine and Finn are both trying their best to recover from their break-ups. Luckily they have a little help from their friends. Will they be able to repair their relationships? Or will they learn to move on?


**_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing Glee so I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. Everything is canon up until 'Dynamic Duets'. Anything after that is going to be different._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own any and all songs used throughout this story._**

Blaine sighed as he opened his locker at the end of the day before Glee rehearsals started. He didn't know why he put the pictures of him and Kurt back up after cleaning it out when he had thought about transferring back to Dalton but he just couldn't find it in himself to throw them away. As he put the books he didn't need for homework away, somebody walked up to him. "Well, I'm glad you're still alive." A sarcastic female voice said from behind his locker door.

Blaine closed his locker door and looked over the girl leaning against the other lockers. "What are you doing here?" He asked her puzzled.

"What? A girl can't just visit her favorite older cousin?" The girl asked.

"Not when said girl lives over an hour away and I know for a fact the Cooper isn't around." He said.

"Cooper? Oh Blaine, I could never love him more than you." She said with a puppy dog look on her face.

Blaine sighed. "Seriously, Paige, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering any of my calls in weeks and I visited Dalton yesterday." She told him.

"Let me guess, they've sent you here to get me to come back?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Well I won't lie they asked me to but I know you won't. The reason I'm here is, they told me about what happened with Kurt and I thought I'd come by and see if you were okay." Paige told him honestly. She was very worried about him.

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't play that game with them. And I'm fine." He told her.

Paige looked him over. "You don't have to lie to me Blaine, I know this has got to be really tough on you." She told him.

"I just...I'm managing." He said.

Paige looked at him sadly. "Why don't we get out of here, we can go to dinner or something." She said.

"I can't, I have Glee right now." He said, sorrowfully. He really did enjoy spending time with her and he knew he needed it right now but he couldn't just bail out on Finn and the others. It wasn't fair to them.

"Really? Well do you think I could sit in? I haven't seen you preform in forever." She said pleadingly.  
Blaine smiled at her. "I'm sure that will be fine. Come on."

Paige grinned excitedly and followed him down the hallway to the choir room. It was already filled with kids. Blaine was just about to introduce her to his friends when she spoke first. "Finn? Finn Hudson?"

The older teenager turned around at the sound of his name and was surprised at who he saw standing there. "Oh my God, Paige!" He greeted her before engulfing her in a hug.

Paige laughed and hugged him back tightly. Blaine stared at his cousin and his friend quizzically. "Do you two know each other?" He asked as they released from the hug.

"Are you kidding me? We went to elementary and middle school together. We were like best friends." Paige explained.

"Yeah." Finn agreed. "We lost touch though because we went to two different highs schools. How do you guys know each other?" He asked Blaine and Paige.

"She's my cousin." Blaine explained.

"Wow, small world." Finn said, looking at Paige and not Blaine, smiling brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? Are you working here?" She asked.

"I'm good too. I'm actually just filling in for the music teacher here for a few months." He explained.

"I can't believe it. Finn Hudson involved in Glee club? Blasphemy. What happened to 'signings for losers'?" She asked him, laughingly mocking his voice.

"Change of heart, I guess." He said shrugging. "Are you staying for awhile?"

"If you'll have me."

Finn grinned. "Of course we will. We've been practicing for Sectionals, I'd love to show you what we have so far and I'm sure Blaine would too." He said, looking at the shorter boy for confirmation.

"Definitely." The former Warbler agreed.

Paige sat next to Finn at the piano as the kids began to practice their songs. Finn studied Paige's face as she watched them preform. He smiled slightly as her eyes seemed to brighten as she listened to Blaine sing. It was obvious that's she admired her older cousin greatly.  
At the end of rehearsal, the kids began to file out of the room, leaving Blaine, Paige and Finn alone. "We better be going. We're going to dinner." Paige told him.

"You're welcome to come with us." Blaine added addressing Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. Besides, my mom's making dinner." He declined.

"If you're sure." Paige conceded. "How is your mom anyways?"

Finn smiled. "She's really good. She actually got married a few years back." He told her.

"Really? That's great Finn." She said. She had always loved Finn's mom and she thought that no one deserved it more then Carole.

"You should come over some night, I'm sure she'd love to see you." He said.

"I'd love to." Paige answered. "But for now, we should get going. It was really nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, same." Finn said and watched them leave. He smiled to himself. Seeing Paige again was great. They were extremely close when they were younger and he hoped that he could regain the friend that he'd lost back then.

Blaine and Paige sat down at their table and began reading through the menus that their waitress had given them. "I can't believe you know, Finn." Blaine said.

"And I can't believe you knew him and I never knew you did. We need to talk more." Paige said.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more. And I'm sorry I've been ignoring you the past few weeks but I've been pretty much avoiding everybody." He told her sadly.

"It's okay. I just wish I knew. I would have come a lot sooner." Paige told him, not liking that he had been suffering for weeks and she had no idea about it.

"I know." Blaine said but then switched topics. "So when was the last time you saw Finn?"

Paige studied him before answering. She knew that he always avoiding talking about his problems, not wanting to burden other people with them. But like always, she would eventually get them out of him. She just had to be patient. "The summer before eight grade. Since he was a year older then me, he went to McKinley that year and my parents wanted me to go Westerville." She explained.

"Oh, right." He said, shifting slightly in his seat at the mention of his old school.

Paige noticed but knew enough not to mention it. "I used to spend a lot of time at his house, though. And I loved his mom. I'm glad she found somebody. I just hope he's a good guy."

"He is." Blaine assured her.

"You've met him?" She asked, curiously.

Blaine nodded slightly. "Yeah, quite a few times actually." He said, taking a deep breath and continuing, "Finn's mom actually married Kurt's father."

Paige's eyes went wide. "Wow. That's...that's cool." She said, not knowing how else to react to that.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Blaine mumbled. He looked up at her and noticed she was studying him like a history text book. "You can ask, you know."

Paige sighed. "Why did you guys break-up?" She asked.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I cheated on him." He answered quietly.

Paige was shocked. "You did? Blaine, that's not like you." She told him. Blaine was the one of the loyalist people she knew and she couldn't imagine him doing something like that

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why I did it. I was just so lonely." He admitted, his voice filled with emotion. "I met this guy on Facebook and we started to talk and it just...it escalated from there." He explained.

Paige reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I wish you would have come to me, Blaine. You could have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. I mean even if you didn't already have a boyfriend, meeting with a guy you met on the Internet is just a bad idea." She said softly. She didn't want to come across angry or condescending but she was worried. What he did was stupid, boyfriend or no boyfriend.

Tears started to silently fall down Blaine's face. He already hated himself for what he did and it was obvious that Kurt did too but now Paige was disappointed with him too. He didn't know how to deal with it. "I'm sorry."

Paige immediately got up and went around to sit next to him in the booth and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you are. I just never ever want to see something bad happen to you Blaine. Not again. You don't deserve it." She told him and he sagged into her embrace, taking comfort in it. "We're going to get you through this, okay? I'm gonna be around so much, you're going to start to hate me."

"That will never happen. You're impossible to hate." He mumbled, sending her a watery smile.

She smiled back. "We'll see about that. But I promise you this, I will make sure that you won't be so lonely any more."

"Thanks, Paige." He said genuinely. For the second time in a week, he had felt extremely wanted and it made him feel a lot better about himself. His heart was still broken over Kurt, but he did feel somewhat better. Hopefully it would stay that way.

**TBC...**


End file.
